The Forgotten Tale
by TomMartinHagen
Summary: What happened to Christa and Clementine during the 16-month gap in Season Two? It started with Omid's death, and everything went downhill from that tragic moment. Rated T (for now).


_So… this is the first time I'm writing a fanfic - critical reviews are also welcome, but please, don't be too harsh :) Secondly, English is not my first language – please bear that in mind if you come across any mistakes. I'm trying my best :)  
>This fic is my take on the events that happened during the 16-month gap between Omid's death and bandits attacking Christa and Clem. The entire story will consist of prologue + four (possibly five) parts; it will be updated (hopefully) once a week.<br>I don't own TWD or these characters (but if I did, I would never kill Pete, Nick or Sarah )_

**PROLOGUE**

"Junk, junk, junk."

She didn't know what to do. Her heart was racing.

"Shit, shit and more shit. Look at all this shit."

The stranger reached for the photo. Clementine looked at it. Even though she was in danger, seeing Lee's face had a calming effect on her. She wondered what would he do in this situation. Before he passed away, he reminded her to always go for the gun.

She felt sick. Lee always did everything he could to protect her. He looked for her in Savannah, going as far as killing that unhinged man at the Marsh House and later paying the ultimate price for her safety – and there she was, having completely forgotten what he taught her, leaving the gun unattended.

Suddenly, she spotted Omid sneaking his way into the bathroom. She quickly averted her gaze, hoping that the girl didn't notice her looking at the entrance. Omid started to reach out for the gun from behind the stranger…

"This your daddy? What a bozo."

…when the door closed slowly with an awful creak.

So many things happened in a split second. The stranger swiftly turned around and shot. Omid didn't seem to react at first, he seemed rather surprised at what was happening. He then slowly looked down at the blood oozing from his chest. He gripped it tightly and looked at Clementine, his mouth wide open. The 9-year-old wanted to scream, but the voice got caught in her throat. She started to sob lightly when Omid's body fell to the ground. The stranger looked shocked, as if she couldn't believe what she had just done.

Seconds later, the door to the bathroom opened with a loud thud, revealing a pregnant woman wielding a rifle. The horror on her face told the stranger everything she needed to know: this was probably the dead man's girlfriend – or wife. She immediately dropped the gun she stole.

"I didn't mean to! I didn't mean to!"

Clementine looked at Christa, and what she saw made her worried – her gaze was transfixed at Omid, even when she started to raise her rifle.

"I didn't mean-!"

A loud shot reverberated around the room. The impact of the bullet threw the stranger against the wall, her blood smudged on the tiles when the lifeless body fell to the ground.

Christa sat next to Omid, holding his body next to hers.

"Oh my God, can you hear me? Omid, Omid!"

Clementine watched all this, feeling almost numb. She wanted to do or say something, but somehow she couldn't think of anything. Her mind suddenly went back to that moment on the street when she saw her parents. She knew how Christa felt right now, with the entire world pulled from under her feet. There was nothing anybody could say to make it better.

Christa, still sobbing, raised her head and looked at the pistol thrown down in surrender by the stranger, now lying in the middle of the bathroom. Then, still crying, she looked at Clementine. The girl felt the guilt wash over her, but she remained silent. The look of accusation mixed with disappointment in Christa's eyes told her to keep quiet.

Minutes were passing, but they remained in the bathroom, just as if the time stood still for them. Yet, Christa slowly stood up and looked at Clementine again. Without saying a word, she started walking towards her, anger on her face.

Clementine wasn't sure what was happening, but when Christa stopped to pick up the gun, her gaze not leaving Clem even for a second, she felt fear. The blood in her veins started to run faster, with sweat droplets appearing on her forehead. A person can only take so much, but she's never seen Christa like this. She looked at her and couldn't help but notice the gun slightly trembling in her hand. 'She's going to kill me', thought Clem. 'Omid is dead because of me… so she is going to kill me too.'

Clementine shed a tear she didn't know she was holding, and slowly close her eyes. She thought about how her father taught her to play baseball, how Sandra was playing with Clem and her dolls… How Lee used to tell her that everything will be alright…

But when she heard the footsteps, she opened her eyes. Christa walked over to Omid's body again, her back facing Clementine.

Clem heard her mumble something that sounded like 'I'm sorry, my love', and then she aimed her gun at Omid's head. When Christa pulled the trigger, Clementine turned her face around. She didn't want to see Omid. Not like this – even though it had to be done.

After a few seconds, Clementine heard the door opening – Christa left. Clem went after her, trying not to look at Omid. She truly hoped she would never have to endure a view like this.

Once she walked out of the bathroom, she saw Christa already by the tree line. She started to run, and when she caught up to her, Christa didn't say anything – she just kept on walking.

Several hours later, they were still wandering without any real direction. Christa's eyes were empty, devoid of any warmth that was once present there. The silence was unbearable and despite what Clem thought before, she really wanted to say something – anything – to Christa.

"Christa…" she started, a bit unsure. Christa didn't seem to notice it.

"Christa… about what hap-"

"Don't" she quietly responded.

Clem knew that it was still a sensitive topic. She didn't want to hurt Christa any more than she already did, but she needed to apologize, to get it out of her system. It had to be done sooner or later, but it was the only way to start rebuilding their shattered relationship.

"Christa, I'm sorry-"

"I said, STOP IT!" she raised her voice. Clem immediately went silent.

"Do you think that saying 'I'm sorry' will make me feel better? That your precious words will make Omid alive again?!" she screamed.

"No, I just… I..."

"Save your apologies for someone who wants to hear them. Don't waste them on me!"

Clementine felt tears coming again. She tried to say it, one more time.

"I'm sorry"

Christa was already crying, but she stopped shouting. She didn't say anything else and resumed her march, with Clem slowly trailing her. Clementine, while hurt by Christa's words, knew that at least it was a step forward for them after Omid's unexpected death. She tried to convince herself that, in time, Christa will at least tolerate her. There was no chance for their contacts to be the same as before, but she had to try.

_**NEXT WEEK...**_

_**..."Christa, are you okay? Why did you stop?" asked Clementine. Christa touched her belly, with an uneven expression on her face...**_

_**..."Dammit!" Christa hissed. She thought it was just a scratch, but the wound was much deeper than that...**_

_**..."We don't know who they are, they could be anyone!" she quickly rose her rifle...**_

_**..."Alright, you need to know this. Just watch me closely" said Christa, breathing heavily. Suddenly, Clem realized what would happen next...**_

_**..."JESUS, ARE YOU FUCKIN' KIDDIN' ME?!"...**_

Reviews are more than welcome :)


End file.
